a lovers kidnap
by speedqueen
Summary: a woman is kidnapped and is linked to robin what will the sheriff do and why has he taken her?


It was cold. She ran. The only hint of her presence was the footsteps in the snow. Her heavy breathing shown by the clouds of vapour forming in the air. Pausing for a moment, she looked for a safe route only to hear the close pursuit of her follower. In a panic she ran in any direction she could. Subconsciously she made her way to the old abandoned house. Breathing silently, she knew she was safe. She could relax. Automatically she moved to her favourite spot in the building. Tracing the indentations of her carved name in the wall, a feeling of reassurance was sent coursing through her veins. Ellie was all it said nothing else. Short and sweet just like the girl that carved it. She sat there breathing trying to slow her heart rate, listening to the gentle thud of her life. Ellie just wanted to forget her life, start afresh. A rustle came from outside. All of a sudden, that gentle thud turned into a speeding bang.

He'd seen her. He'd been so close, but only to have her slip from his grasp into the distance. Undercover of darkness there were many places to hide, but being an excellent tracker, he just about managed to follow the trail leading to an abandoned house. Being as quiet as possible, he crept towards the aged building only to fall over a hidden root. Crashing to the ground, he knew his cover was blown. Pushing himself against the wall to conceal his position, he saw her. She rushed out to see what the noise was and he took the chance taking her in a headlock from behind. Quietly in her ear he whispered, "It's okay now you're safe so long as you do as I say no one will get hurt".

Ellie stood there; she could feel the pressure on her neck. She heard his voice but her ears were cover by his chest. All she heard was "you're safe" but anywhere with him couldn't be safe. She was pressed against him so tightly she could feel a knife in his side. He tied her hands behind her back tightly. Ellie knew they would be bleeding soon enough. She felt something else in her back and heard his voice again this time saying to walk or he would kill her.

The snow crunching beneath his boot clad feet as he wandered through the forest. He was beginning to think the girl was taking her time purposefully.

"Speed it up girlie unless you want to lose an ear!" That seemed to get her feet working. As the pace picked up, he began to see on the horizon the shape of a horse. His horse! How had that arrived there? He hadn't ridden out here. The closer he got the more suspicious he found himself. His mind full of wonder, he guided the girl towards the vehicle. Tying her to a tree, he cautiously approached his horse. Now in his full view he could see lettering on its saddle, "bring her to me" was written in large red letters across the leather. God he hated his boss. Hadn't he heard of a letter? It would take hours to get the leather clean.

Sat tied to a tree, Ellie heard the man curse. Thinking back to how all this had started. She remembered the village. Always alone. The laughter and mocking nearly pushed her over the edge. The only thing that kept her going was the one person who truly cared, the only person to look beyond her image and saw the frightened little girl inside in need of love. Now he was dead and it was all her fault she had caused his death and too many others. No more deaths she promised herself hers would be the last. That's when he came back interrupting her thoughts.

He lifted her onto the horse, he didn't know why she would didn't protest, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. It was starting to get dark properly now the kind with no moon or stars only the dim glow from his lamp. Riding slowly, sitting on the red lettering, hating his boss even more every minute. He wasn't to sure he was going the right way when he saw a familiar sign "Nottingham castle". For some reason that sign always gave him the shivers. He rode past it into the deserted stable yard. Pulling the girl roughly behind him dragging her down and down, into the earth deeper and deeper. The girl tripped half way, falling down a couple of steps giving her bruises.

Ellie, gritting her teeth, stood up after her third fall. This man pulled the rope around her wrists so it tore through the skin. Blood dripping on the floor, she struggled to carry on but she knew it would all be over. Pushed to her knees by the servant of her slayer, she considered looking up into his smug face. She didn't need to; he grabbed her by the chin pulling her face towards the light.

"All that trouble just for you eh!" he whispered "just for one measly little girl, she'd better be worth it Gisbourne."

"I'm not afraid of you," Ellie screamed

"Oh you don't need to be; just by being here you've taken part in my little scheme"

"No one will come for me if that's what you think, nobody cares for me, and the ones that did are dead"

"O what a pity, well you're wrong about that there is one person who cares for everyone even you and he will come just you wait and see."

Leaving the room the sheriff of Nottingham left Ellie alone with the one he called Gisbourne.

"Not even a thank you I mean I just captured a girl for him and all I get is a 'she'd better be worth it'"

"He doesn't appreciate you does he"

"No of course he doesn't! Wait! why am I talking to you? You're just a prisoner. Why am I even down here?"

After that, he left making as much sound as possible, Leaving Ellie to her thoughts once again. Who was the person who cared for all? In the main hall of the castle, Gisbourne was critical of the plan.

"Are you sure this will work my lord"

"SURE! SURE! Of course it will work _Gisbourne._"

"What if he doesn't come?"

"O he will she is the lover of one of his men. He WILL come!"

Meanwhile in Sherwood Forest the hooded man was sleeping completely unaware anything was wrong. Marion was snoring gently curled into his side. Little John and Nazir were leaning against a tree and Will Scarlett and friar tuck were on watch by the fireside.

"Where has the action gone Tuck?" Will asked wistfully.

"Will, the "action" is always here. We are the action."

"But when was the last time the sheriff tried to kill us or capture us"

"Be joyful at our fortune Will"

"Well I'm suspicious"

A young boy was running through the forest, out of breath, he slowed his pace to a fast walk meandering through the trees. Seeing the smoke from the campfire, he raced ahead charging straight into friar Tuck.

"Slow down young one"

"Help…….Ellie………Gone!"

"Calm down take a deep breathe and tell me what happened"

"These soldiers came on horses; they ruined the village and took a girl called Ellie"

"Ellie? OH NO! Not Ellie Padley!"

"Yeh her"

"WILL!!!!" Shrieked Tuck, suddenly panic stricken by the news

"Huh what you screamin' 'bout Tuck" replied a sleepy Will

"We need to wake the others this boy has some bad news."

"I'll go get them"

Sheriff Robert de Reno of Nottingham was sat at the head of the table, eating a fine meal prepared by the castle chefs. Tearing at a chicken leg, he stared thoughtfully at Sir Guy of Gisbourne, his steward. He was always loyal to him even when he was treated like manure. Time and time again, he and his men were made fools of by Robin Hood and his men. Yet still he came back to try again another day. He pondered as to the reason of why Robin had kept him alive for so long, it wasn't as if he hadn't had the opportunity because it had arisen many times. It didn't really matter anyway he was alive and that was what counted. Gisbourne had never known the respect the sheriff had for him and never would. Back to business and Gisbourne was babbling on about his doubts of how this plan would work. How de Reno wished Gisbourne would be quiet, he wasn't helping his migraine.

"OH shut up Gisbourne"

"But my lord………."

"I said SHUT UP Gisbourne I don't have the patience for your ramblings right now"

"Sorry my lord"

De Reno was getting annoyed at him now 'yes my lord' 'no my lord' was that all he said? Maybe things would look brighter after some sleep.

While the sheriff was drifting into his dreamland, Robin was being woken from his peaceful slumber. A voice pulled him from his dreams and he found himself staring into the face of Will Scarlett.

"Hey" a sleepy mumble came from robin "is it my watch"

"No a young boys here"

"Huh, what's happened?"

"I don't know Tuck told me to wake everyone"

"O.K I'll wake Marion you get John and Nazir"

Robin wondered what had happened as he gently coaxed Marion out of her sleep. As she awoke, she gazed into his eyes and two beautiful pools of emerald green stared back at her. Only she knew how much she loved those eyes: but know they were filled with concern.

"What's happened?"

"I don't know, something about a young boy tuck found"

"OH my where is he suddenly worried about the reason a boy would come into the forest, "is he alright?"

"He's over by the fire" robin had seen Marion's inner mother fighting to break out. She rushed over to the boy concerned for his well-being. Robin took a moment to admire the woman he had married. Her beautiful hair was flowing down her back like an auburn waterfall. She turned to face him, her flawless face smiling over at him her eyes showing she had relaxed and the boy was fine. Once everyone was awake, the boy began his story. This was how it went.


End file.
